


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: 24 (TV), CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed faces one of the most difficult decisions he's had to make in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Speed sighs as he rubs his hand across his face as he considers the difficult decision he has to make. He had though he’d washed his hands of his old life when he changed his name and left New York.

But then the unthinkable happened – Jonas Hodges turned up on his doorstep. The man responsible for Andrew’s death all those years before. Speed assumed he was there to finish the job and kill him too, but the reality was much, much worse. Hodges was going to arrange the deaths of everyone he cared about – Eric, Alexx and her family, Calleigh, Horatio unless he came back to work for him. He wanted to tell Hodges just where to stick it, but he knows he would never be able to forgive himself if anyone, especially Eric, were hurt or killed because of him.

Speed crosses the room to the phone, not to call Hodges, but to call the man that helped him get away. He was only a rookie FBI agent at the time, but Speed has kept tabs and knows he’s now the Special Agent in Charge of the DC field office. Speed knows he has no choice to become Greg Seaton again and knows in the long run it will probably cost him his life, but maybe with Larry Moss’s help he can make sure Jonas Hodges doesn’t have the chance to ruin any more lives.


End file.
